Comment tout commença
by fjudy
Summary: Tim a prévu une soirée tranquille pour la St Valentin. C'est sans compter sur Tony, qui est seul lui aussi. Préquelle de Comment tout recommença. Slash Tim/Tony.


**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Vous êtes certains que je ne peux pas prendre Tony ?**  
Note ** Dans le cadre du défi sur **ncis_fiction** "information compromettante"  
**Note ' : **Préquelle de la fic Comment tout recommença  
**Note '' :** le surnom Mcfreaky que Tony donne à Tim apparait dans l'épisode 12 de la cinquième saison.

* * *

L'enquête était bouclée, son rapport tapé. McGee s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, seul. Comme tous les soirs, il mangerait un plat cuisiné, et s'installerait devant sa machine à écrire. Pourtant ce soir il avait un pincement au cœur, c'était la St valentin et la solitude se faisait plus cruelle.

— Quels sont vos projets pour ce soir ? demanda Tony, alors qu'il saisissait son manteau.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit Ziva.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas de rendez vous ce soir, la taquina L'Italien.

L'Israélienne ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle continua à frapper les touches de son clavier, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

— Une bière ça vous tente, proposa alors DiNozzo.

Tony seul un soir de St Valentin, voilà qui étonnait particulièrement McGee.

— J'ai un rencard, confia leur partenaire féminine.

— Alors ce sera rien que nous deux, le bleu, conclut Tony.

Il attrapa son pardessus et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Tim le suivit le questionnant.

— Mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je ne vois pas quelqu'un ce soir ?

— Tu en aurais parlé toute la journée.

Cette réponse le laissa sans voix. Était-il aussi transparent ?

Ils se suivirent en voiture, jusqu'à un pub animé. Installés à la dernière table de libre, ils commandèrent deux chopes. Ce devait être le seul endroit de Washington, où il n'y avait pas de couple dans chaque coin. À sa grande surprise McGee passa un agréable moment. Il connaissait Tony, depuis plusieurs années, mais pas de cette façon là. Ils se racontèrent leur jeunesse mutuelle. Il rit aux bêtises d'adolescent de Tony. Lui-même lui confia qu'il avait inventé un logiciel, pour savoir s'il avait des chances avec une certaine fille quand il avait seize ans, tellement il était timide pour l'inviter à sortir. Avec un sourire, son collègue lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Tim dut admettre, qu'il était toujours réservé. De fils en aiguilles, ils en vinrent à commander un steak frites.

— Parle-moi de tes conquêtes ? questionna Tony.

— Que veux tu que je te dise. Trente ans et aucune vraie relation, un moment j'ai cru qu'avec Abby ça pourrait coller, mais nous entendons beaucoup mieux en tant qu'amis.

L'écrivain lui retourna la question.

— Moi, il y en aurait trop à en dire, se vanta l'Italien.

McGee se mit à rire.

— Tu ne changeras jamais.

— Non, tu sais à part Jeanne, je n'ai jamais vraiment fréquenté de femme, et j'étais sous couverture.

— Et Ziva ? Elle te plait non ?

— Tu es dingue McFreaky, je plains son rencard de ce soir. Elle est jolie mais elle est trop caractérielle pour moi.

Tim comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il découvrait petit à petit que finalement ils avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu'il ne le pensait. L'alcool aidant, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt éméchés. Leur discussion avait dérivée vers les jeux vidéo. McGee expliquait sa passion à Tony, qui l'écoutait une main sous le menton. Tim se demandait comment un homme tel que lui, n'avait pas de femme qui l'attendait à la maison. Puis DiNozzo parla de cinéma il était intarissable sur le sujet. Alors qu'il lui parlait, d'un film français en noir et blanc, qui avait lieu sur le vieux port de la ville de Marseille. Le gérant les informa qu'il allait bientôt fermer. Tony interrompit sa tirade au moment où la fille acceptait de se marier avec le vieux fabriquant de voiles, pour donner un père à son enfant. McGee sentit la chaleur de main de son compagnon sur la sienne.

— Merci d'avoir passé la St Valentin avec moi le bleu.

— J'ai…j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Tout en disant ces mots il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains soudées, il n'avait pas retiré ses doigts, grisé par ce contact.

— Viens chez moi, murmura Tony, comme s'il craignait que Tim l'entende.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, il rougit sous l'intensité du regard de l'Italien.

— D'accord.

Le cœur battant, McGee suivait l'homme dans les escaliers, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de faire ce qu'il apprêtait à faire. Pourtant il était certain d'une chose, il en avait douloureusement envie. Le bruit de la serrure le sortit de sa rêverie, il n'avait jamais vu encore l'appartement de Tony, il était soigneusement rangé, quelques touches de décoration masculine, le rendait singulièrement accueillant

— Cognac ?

— Oui, s'entendit répondre Tim la gorge sèche.

Il observa DiNozzo desserrer sa cravate et ouvrir le col de sa chemise, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du la naissance du cou de son partenaire. Se sentant examiné, l'Italien s'approcha de lui. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, bientôt ses lèvres prirent possession de siennes. Tim recula, essoufflé.

— Je n'ai jamais… avec un autre homme…enfin tu comprends, confessa-t-il, timidement.

— Je t'apprendrais, chuchota Tony, en reprenant possession de sa bouche.

Emporté par son désir, McGee n'eut plus aucune hésitation. Il suivit son amant jusqu'à la chambre.

Plus tard alors qu'une douce torpeur le gagnait, les bras de Tony autour de lui. Il repensait à la déclaration d'amour que son amant pantelant, lui avait faite yeux dans les yeux. Tandis qu'il prenait à son tour, possession de lui. Il s'en voulait à présent de ne lui avoir pas répondu. Les mots étaient restés dans son gosier, coincés par une pudeur handicapante. Maudite réserve !

— Je…Je t'aime, bredouilla-t-il.

Voilà il l'avait dit, c'était bien plus facile, quand il lui tournait le dos. Pourtant il se doutait que ce devait être trop tard. Tony devait dormir à présent. Mais il sentit les bras de son amant le serrer un plus fort, son souffle sur sa nuque lui susurrait :

— Moi aussi.


End file.
